Girls, girls, girls
by Passionate Cec
Summary: The bets made the expectations clear. Seventy-five percent of the base expected them to have a girl.


Matilda keeps distracting me. Even though she is ordering me to post this fic tonight. Why did I show it to her again? Oh right, because Di-Bee was not being cooperative and would not help me decided whether to post or not. The general effect is: we are totally nuts and I have been annoying these two to no end tonight. So kuddos to them. You're the best, girls!

Anyway.

Completely AU fic since I wrote it imagining that Sam had left the Air Force some time in season 2 so that this was sometime in season 8 or 9. This isn't really important to the story save for the fact that Jack is still a General at the SGC.

Completely pointless, fluffy and cheesy piece of fluff which stemmed from an idea I had which would have made a multi chapter fic but which there was no way I was going to write. So I settled for this. :)

Let me know what you think. I love reviews and they make my days.

Stargate SG-1 and its characters don't belong to me (Anna, Kate and Meghan do!) I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

Enjoy. :)

**Girls, girls, girls**

The bets made the expectations clear. Seventy-five percent of the base expected them to have a girl.

Not that he could really blame them, Jack mused as his fingers caressed the taught skin of his Sam's round belly. The baby gave an energetic kick which caused Sam to let out a slight groan of discomfort and stir in her sleep. He flattened his hand on her belly and rubbed it soothingly, hoping to calm his kid down. It worked quickly but he wasn't all that surprised; Sam and he had already established that this baby was calmer than Anna and Kate had been when they had still been warm and snug in Sam's belly. He suspected and hoped that it meant he or she would also be quieter and calmer when growing up. God knew he loved kids and his daughters were amazing but he could do with a kid who was less of a whirlwind than the two girls were.

He pressed a kiss to the back of Sam's neck and rolled over until he was lying on his back. He wanted to curl up to his wife and hold her as they slept. But as it was, she didn't get much sleep and even when she did, she didn't sleep particularly well, courtesy from number three who had taken to tap dancing on her bladder and painfully pushing tiny limbs into places that either made her extremely short of breath or made her gasp in pain. And he knew having someone pressed against her back when she was sleeping, his arm around her, made her even less comfortable, even though she loved it when awake.

Jack was almost asleep when he heard a low moan come from Sam. Somewhat worried that they would be joined by their new child sooner than expected, he turned his head to look at her as she moved a hand to her lower back.

'You okay?'

'Tiny fist versus left kidney.' She groaned, pushing herself up. She stayed seated on the bed for a few moments, one hand massaging her lower back before she stood up. 'It's about time this baby came out of here.' She added as she waddled to the adjoining bathroom.

Waddling was exactly what she did and had been doing since the baby dropped just over three weeks ago but he would never let her hear him associate that word with her. Not if he wanted to see his children grow up. She walked back into the bedroom and arranged her pillows against the headboard before sitting down, turning on the lamp on her nightstand and grabbing her book.

'Not going back to sleep?' He breathed, turning to face her.

Sam shook her head and when she turned to look down at him he could see how much she wished she could sleep and how much she hated the discomfort of pregnancy. It was nothing new. She was under a week away from giving birth to her third child and she had repeatedly said that this was the easiest pregnancy of the three. He grabbed her hand and pulled it to his lips to press a warm kiss to her knuckles. She smiled sweetly before he let go of her hand and made himself more comfortable on his side.

'Still think we're having a girl?' He asked just as she had started reading. She looked at him and rested the open book face down on her belly.

'Yep. Still think we're having a boy?'

'Yep.' She chuckled.

'You really want a boy, don't you?' He gave a half shrug.

'Honestly, I don't really care. If we have another girl I'll just start a girl hockey team.' Sam laughed and smiled fondly at him. 'What about you?'

'I'd like to have a son. If only to be able to say that.'

'My son?'

'Yeah. I like that. But I'll be happy either way. You know Daniel is going to tease you to no end if we have a girl, though, right?' He groaned and leaned into press his face against her side, his arm circling her waist. He felt her fingers threading through his hair and gently massaging the back of his head, just like she knew he loved.

'Please don't mention it.' He grumbled, feeling the baby move. Sam chuckled softly.

'You should sleep.' She breathed after a few long moments of comfortable silence which made Jack realize he had been just about ready to fall asleep with his face pressed against Sam's side, feeling their baby's slow and lazy moves through her taught skin.

'Yeah.' He mumbled, reluctantly moving away from her and dropping his head back onto his pillow. 'If anything happens tomorrow, call Daniel. I'll be in meetings, briefings and debriefings all day.'

'I know, Jack.'

'Just making sure you know.'

'I do, Jack. You've told me four times already.' She whispered with a smile.

It turned out something did happen which had him running out of the briefing room as soon as Daniel told him Sam was in labour and that they were on their way. Before Jack was able to ask, he also told him that two year old Kate was already strapped in her car seat and that they would pick six year old Anna up from school on their way to base as they would drive by just as school finished.

He paced back and forth at the check point, ignoring the frowns from the two airmen who obviously were not used to seeing an Air Force General, head of the most secret military facility in the world nervous and pacing. He ran up to them when he saw them approach, taking over for Daniel and slipping his arm around Sam's waist while the archeologist made sure Anna was still holding her little sister firmly by the hand. Suddenly, Sam stopped and he felt her grip on him tighten as she tensed and whimpered. He kissed her temple gently.

Barely a few hours later, he was sitting by Sam's bed, watching as she looked down in awe at their third child. Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to the side of her head. He traced a finger down the little pink face. The baby had fallen asleep, safely tucked against Sam's chest and Jack couldn't help but grin, pressing his forehead against Sam's temple. It really never got old.

'Well done, sweetheart.' He breathed against Sam's cheek.

'Wouldn't have done it without you.' She whispered. She looked up from their newborn and kissed him once. 'You should probably let them in, now.'

'Probably.' He leaned down to kiss the baby's smooth forehead before kissing Sam again. 'You're perfect. I love you.'

She grinned brightly and pressed their lips together once more. He stood up and walked over to the door, slowly opening it and inviting the small group inside. The room was quickly filled and he helped both his daughters onto Sam's bed so they could admire the newest addition to the family. Kate's eyes were wide with wonder as she looked down at the slightly wrinkled little face. And even though this wasn't completely new to her as she had done it two years earlier, Anna was already firing away. She was just like her mother and once she started asking questions, she could not be stopped. He watched his little family and smiled when Kate, under Anna's guidance, gently caressed the baby's face. And then, he heard Anna ask _the_ question and, as agreed, Sam leaned in to whisper the answer in her ear, making her promise not to say anything.

'So, Jack?' Daniel finally asked after he had congratulated Sam and kissed the top of her head.

'Daniel?' He responded, walking over and sitting down next to Sam with Katie in his lap.

'Would you like to tell us something?'

'Tell you what, Daniel?' Jack continued and Sam laughed, shaking her head. Daniel glared and turned to look at Sam.

'Sam?'

'Daniel?' She asked, trying and failing at looking innocent.

'Not you too? Oh, geez. Boy or girl?' Sam and Jack shared a look and a bright smile, silently agreeing to make the pleasure last. Eventually, Jack turned to their friends.

'Guys, meet Meghan Carter O'Neill.' He introduced with a proud grin.

'Carter?' Daniel voiced.

'He insisted on it. I told him I was fine with it as long as it wasn't her first name.' He nodded and turned to Jack with a mischievous grin.

'So, Jack, feeling lonely yet?'

'With these four beautiful girls? Never.' He answered honestly.

But is wasn't without noticing that all of said girls were either asleep or well on their way. Not that he could blame them. It was well past Anna and Kate's bedtime and Sam and Meghan had just gone through a tiring few hours. He tightened his hold on the slumbering toddler in his arms as his eldest daughter curled herself against her mother's side.

'When are you guys gonna try to even the count a little bit?' Daniel prompted.

'By having a boy?' Jack asked to which his friend nodded and though Sam was very obviously sleepy and just about ready to fall asleep, that seemed to wake her up.

'Geez, Danny, I'm not a baby factory.' She stated, her words slightly slurred. 'Not even three hours ago, this little one was still inside me. Besides, I'm not as young as I used to be.'

Daniel's eyes shot up to his but Jack wasn't surprised by her words. They had talked about it and he knew she was happy to stop at three. He had mentioned that he wouldn't mind more but that she was the one who had to go through the pregnancy every time so that he would also be happy to stop at three. Still, the occasion had presented itself and he couldn't not take it. He turned to look at her and he knew that she instantly guessed he had something in mind because she frowned at him with a somewhat menacing glare as if advising him to consider his next words very carefully before saying anything.

'Can we have a dog?' The question took her completely off guard.

'What?'

'At least that way we can make sure it's a boy.'


End file.
